


Fanders Pride 2020

by L0velie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0velie/pseuds/L0velie
Summary: I felt like joining this would be great, because of how much I want to talk about my sexuality and my identity. I use every sides as human to represent me at different point of my life, and I doubt Remus is a good representation of myself (love ya Remus, but we are opposed in so many way).Anyway, I hope you’ll enjoy this story!
Kudos: 5





	Fanders Pride 2020

At 5 years old, Patton already knew we was attracted to women and men. Or more accurately, he always knew he wouldn’t be able to choose between which one is the most attractive.

He kissed his best friend because he wanted to marry him. (at five years old, he didn’t knew much about reality and the media’s representation of love, especially in the Disney movies, was oversimplified.)

Of course, he got rejected, but that was alright. He was only five years old.

So Patton knew he was bisexual at 5 years old.

At 12 years old, Roman was in love with a girl. It was the first relationship they both had, and even if it was a distant one, they loved each other more than anything. 

The girl came out at transgender (male to female) after 2 months, and Roman wasn’t bothered at all. They continued to be in love for 4 more months.

So Roman knew he was pansexual at 12 years old. 

At 14 years old, Logan noticed that something was off. Not with him, but with is feelings and thoughts. The sexual subject was a big thing for him. No matter how hard he tried to be open to talk about it, sex was just a whole bunch of trouble and... things.

Okay, he thought it was absolutely disgusting.

He didn’t need to make research, he already knew the asexual thing and he was pretty “cool” with it. 

So Logan knew he was panromantic asexual at 14 years old. 

Virgil was really nervous. It was another night where he couldn’t sleep, so he decided to look at the lgbtq+ flags. Then he discovered this one.

Cupioromantic, also known as Kalosromantic. “Wanting a romantic relationship without being able to experience romantic feelings”. 

Learning about it made him more anxious than he already was,

He knew he never really liked his ex-girlfriend and boyfriend in a romantic way. Not even his best friend when he was 5 years old. Never got any butterflies or fireworks in his stomach, he never even blushed. He just knew, for some reason, that he once wanted to be loved, and hopefully, have a life with them. 

Virgil didn’t look like it, but he loves romance. His closest friends could say he was the most romantic person they knew. But not being able to feel romantic feelings was like... not being able to taste anything. So he decided to “fake it ‘till he makes it”.

He tried to fall in love, three times.

He failed three times.

He knew he couldn’t fall in love on command, but he was really stressed about it.  
So until he had a proof he could be in love with someone, he decided to accept his lack of romance and hide it from his close friends, just in case.

At 15 years old, Virgil wish he wasn’t Cupioromantic pan asexual.

  
  
Janus was born as a girl, with the body of a girl, the voice of a girl and the comportement that society claimed as a girl.

She was known to be the girliest girl of the girls in school, with her long hair and skirts, wearing sometimes makeup to hide the red things on her face. But something didn’t felt right.

Maybe he preferred to be a boy? He tried it out, cutting his hair super short and wearing only pants for a week. They loved the new hairstyle and hated the pants part.

So they weren’t just a boy, or just a girl. They also thought of being non-binary, but... No, they were more than just one thing. And when he would say “I am not just a girl”, they would say he’s lying because he was wearing skirts.

That’s why she hated society, they thought skirts and makeup belonged to women only. So he decided to go with the three identities at the time. 

She wanted people to see that he wasn’t just a girl because of their look. At 15 years old, Patton, Roman, Logan, Virgil and Janus decided they would show the world they were proud to be

Pan

Asexual

Cupioromantic

And trigender.


End file.
